Totally in love! 3
by readinghottie16
Summary: not good with summarys but I can promise you will love this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am a HUGE auslly fan so this will be an aussly story and time for me to start

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally because if I did It probably wouldnt be a disney show ;)

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe how lucky I am. No I dont mean i'm lucky because of being famous but because I know the one and only Ally Dawson. She's my bestfriend and partner, but I'm in love with her. She is just so perfect and diffrent from other girls here in Miami. The girls her blonde hair and tan skin. But Ally has porcealin snow white skin. Beautiful brown hair that cascades in bouncy curls down her back and falls around her face. Don't even get me started on her big and beautiful chocolatey brown orbs that I get so easily lost in. She smells so good, like strawberry's and pickels. Her innocence and kind caring heart is something so rare and wonderful it almost seems impossible. Her passion and love for music and the people around her can honestly astound you, just take your breath away. Another great thing about her she is so talented and smart. I also love her little quirks like her dancing or her hair chewing they are so cute. She is like a rare delicate flower something you would rarely ever find and I found one and hope to make her mine. I know that I'm in love with her. but she'll never like me that way, right? Oh wow there went my guy hood I sound so lovestruck which I am.

"A penny for your thoughts." Ally said snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" I ask nervou- don't say nervous Austin Moon does not get nervous! O great I'm talking to myself in my head well this should work out nicely.

"Nothing you just looked really lost in thought." Ally said smiling. God her smile could light up the night.

"Oh alright well yeah I was thinking hard, but anyway do you want to work on a song for the site?" I ask nervou- I will kill you I dont get nevous. Ok 1 you would be killing your self if you killed me and 2 your in D-E-N-I-A-L!

"Sure! Let me help this last cutomer. I'll meet you upstairs." She says brightly. She turns around and leaves to help the customer and I run upstairs.

A/N Ok so first chapter going good so far I hope and what do you guys think should happen next? Pm me or review

Later Gators Readinghottie16 out Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Everyone should thank lilly5603 for this chapter. She gave me the idea. Also sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: (Ally): Can I do the disclaimer? (Trish walks in) (Me): Sure. (Trish): I want to do the disclaimer. (Trish & Ally start arguing) (Austin walks in) (Austin): Readinghottie does not own Austin & Ally because if she did Ally and I would have already kissed and became a couple, And I would be very happy.) (Austin starts blushing) (Ally & Trish stop arguing) (Trish): Aww (Ally looks down and starts blushing) (Dez): You two should be a real couple. (we all jump) (Trish, Aussly, Me): Where did you come from? (Dez): I don't know (he runs out screaming something about a turtle and a donught) (Auslly): On with the story.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin is so amazing and I admit ( to myself that is.) That I have a huge crush on my bestfriend. He is so childish at times and so serious at others. Like the time I lied and cause team austin to go bunjee jumping. He was willing to give up the coveer for me.(1) Although I've had a crush on him since he risked his performance on the Helen Show to help me get over my stage fright. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love how loyal he is to his friends, and I know he'd do anything for us. He is great with kids to. He will be a great dad someday. I love how everything about him always seems so perfect. I think I'm in love with him!

I am snapped out of my thoughts as a long line of customers gathered. I quickly helped everyone find what they were looking for. I was about to close up when I noticed there were two people still in the store. Austin and some stranger. I went to talk to Austin first. He looked so cute and just lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts." I hear myself say. He looked a little flustered and sounded a bit nervous which I must be imagining because Austin Moon does NOT get nervous. I told him I would meet him in the practice room after I helped this last customer. I watched him run up the steps and shut the door. I walked over to the stranger , who is looking at the violins near the door . It looked very dark outside. In one fluid motion the stranger has his arm around my throat. It all happened so quick I didnt have time to react. Before I could make a sound he was draging me out the door as he hissed something that made my blood run cold and kept me quiet. He said: "Keep quiet or i'll get your little blonde friend." So I let him drag me outside. There is no way I'd let him hurt Austin. He pulls me into the alley beside Sonic Boom. He lets his grip on me go, then punches me in the stomache, then in the face. I whimper in pain as I fall to the ground. I can feel the blood pour from my mouth and nose. While I'm on the ground he kicks me in the back then my stomache. then he does the unthinkable. He jumps on my left wrist and then my right ankle. I'm positive I heard bones crack. He pulls me up by my hair and slaps my face a few good times. I was starting to get woozy. Apparently he's done because he throws me back down and says he will come back if I tell anyone and he will hurt them to. He leaves laughing like he was just told the funniest joke ever. He is one sick person. I know I can't let Austin see me this way. He would ask to many questins and I can't lie to him. i refuse to put him at risk of any danger. I gently pull self up and inspect myself. I probably have a black eye, broken nose, broken wrist and foot. My mouth may need stitches and I'm bruised and cut pretty bad maybe even a few cracked ribs. I pull out my cell and text Austin

(**Bold= Austin **_**Italics= Ally)**_

_From: Allycat15_

_To: Pancakelover15_

_Sorry can't make it to the songwriting sesh. I don't feel so good. :/_

**From: Pancakelover15**

**To: Allycat15**

**It's okay we can write the song later. Are you okay? Do you need me to come take care of you? I know your dad is away. Where are you?**

_From: Allycat15_

_To: Pancakelover15 _

_I'm fine. I'm on my way home and I dont need anything I'm just going to shower and go to sleep Goodnight 3_

**From: Pancakelover15 **

**To: Allycat15**

**Goodnight 3 love you allycat **

_From: Allycat15_

_To: Pancakelover15_

_Love you to!_

I get home and wash off. I definitley have some bad brusies and my lip won't need stitches I rapped my wrist and foot and even my ribs. My nose will be fine to. But I will have a bad black eye. I'll just tell them I accidentally hit myself in my sleep. (**2**)

**A/N So how was it. Review pretty please. Let's see if we can get 5 reviews. (1) I watched that episode and loved it and the scene on the bridge so sweet. I smell Auslly coming. (2) Does anyone else do that tell me i'm not the only one.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**O MY GOD I"M SO SORRY ITS BEEN MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'VE JUST HAD SO MUCH GOING ON. NOW THAT THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER THOUGH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. SINCE I FREE WRITE THIS WILL BE HARD BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG. IF NOT I'LL WRITE TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT.**

**(disclaimer) I really don't appreciate your abuse bad disclaimer :) well anyway I don't own Austin and Ally no matter how much I wish I did :(**

**( The next day )**

**Austin's P.O.V**

**I was really worrying about ally. I hope shes okay, I wonder why she wouldn't let me take care of her. I wonder if something else happened. I know she was as excited as I was to write a new song. Oh well I'll find out later. When I get to sonic boom I'll see if everyone wants to hang at the beach. Then I'll talk to ally and see if she want to pull an all-nighter to write a new song tonight. I'm so pumped! I looked down and noticed he had already gotten ready and eaten. "Wow I did all of that with out even noticing." **

**"Yes you may not have noticed but everyone else did." said a voice behind me causing me to yelp and fall off the kitchen stool. Looking up I seen Rydel snickering.**

**"HAHAHA very funny!" I say sarcastically.**

**"Well yeah that's why I'm laughing." She spoke up chuckling. I start to smile because Rydel is just that lovable I can never stay made at her or Ally or even Ratliff long. Although I can stay mad at the others for quite some time. Dez well he's a different story. Completely on his own level. When she was done laughing I asked her where everyone else was. Apparently everyone was gone so I hugged Rydel and told her I'd see her later. I grabbed my beach bag and ran to my new car. Can you say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to me? I love it so much so anyway now I'm on my way to the mall where sonic boom is. I was there in about ten minutes and I got out and started walking towards sonic boom. I was almost there when I seen a slight blood trail. I started following it due to my crazy curiosity. When I got to where it led me I wished I hadn't followed it. The blood led to ally's house, and since her dad is gone for the week there is only one person the blood can belong to. ALLY!**

**well I have to stop here and say I'll update again later so please show the review button some love ehh he's really lonely. :) lol yay finally i can say CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN! AUSTIN AND ALLY REFRENCE**


End file.
